Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is the main character of the video game series, Uncharted. He fought Lara Croft in the Season Four premiere of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Edward Kenway Vs Nathan Drake * Ezio vs Nathan Drake * Frank West VS Nathan Drake * Indiana Jones vs. Nathan Drake * Jack Carver vs. Nathan Drake (Abandoned) * Jack Sparrow vs Nathan Drake (By Eficiente) * Nathan Drake VS Joel (Completed) * Nathan Drake vs. Lara Croft (Completed) * Max Payne vs. Nathan Drake (Completed) * Sam Fisher vs Nathan Drake (Abandoned) * The Scout vs Nathan Drake * Sly Cooper vs. Nathan Drake * Solid Snake VS Nathan Drake * Nathan Drake vs Spike Spiegel With someone else * Nathan Drake And Lara Croft vs. Megaman Volnutt And Wario * Nathan Drake and Harry Flynn vs Monkey and Toad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ellis (Left 4 Dead) * Jackie Chan (Adventures) * Rick O’Connell (The Mummy) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Born: 1975 * Height: 5'11" | 180 cm * On his own by age 15 * Largely self-taught * Encyclopedic knowledge of history * Master of the half-tucked shirt * Hates clowns * Bridges like to collapse beneath him Arsenal * Pistols ** .45 Defender ** Desert-5 * Assault Rifles * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles ** Dragon Sniper ** T-Bolt Sniper * Mk-NDI Grenades * Grappling Hook Feats * Found 5 lost civilizations * Jumped 19 feet without a running start * Survived train wreck with a bullet wound * Survived many 25+ foot falls * Defeated a whole band of pirates * Survived stranding in desert for 2 days * Moved 20 ton boulder Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: Nathan Morgan *Age: 38 (U3) / 41 (U4) *Height: 6'1.7 | 182.9 cm *Weight: 190 lbs | 86.2 kg *Mentored by Victor "Sully" Sullivan *Killed his first man at 15 *Hates clowns *Once had an engraved ring belonging to Francis Drake *Married to Elena Fisher Weaponry Standard Firearms *PM-9mm Pistol *Wes-44 Revolver *Micro-9mm Sub-machine Gun Pistol *AK-47 Rifle *Moss-12 Pump-action Shotgun Additional Firearms *Para 9 Handgun *Desert-5 Magnum *M4 Assault Rifle *Dragon Sniper Rifle *SAS-12 Combat Shotgun Explosive Weaponry *Mk-NDI Grenades *M32-Hammer *RPG-7 *Propane Tank *Dynamite Special Firearms *Tranquilizer Dart Gun **Requires close proximity *Crossbow **Effective against even armored foes *ARX-160 *GAU-19 Gatling Gun Equipment *Flashlight *Riot Shield *Grappling Hook **Collapsible *Piton **Can be driven into light surfaces Feats *Defeated Jason Dante, Navarro, Lazarevic, and Talbot *Pulled through seven adventures *Survived encounters with the Descendants and Shambhala Guardians *Brought down entire PMC's and secret orders *Capable of climbing and fighting for hours tirelessly *Can accurately throw his grappling hook even while sliding and falling *Incredible will to survive the following: **A shot to the abdomen followed by heavy blood loss and freezing temperatures **Trekked through the Rub' al Khali desert for days despite starvation and dehydration **Defeated a horde of armed agents while suffering the effects of a hallucinogen **Pushed off a cliff, bumped his head on a rocky wall, only suffered a minor cut on his forehead *Obesity doesn't slow him down at all https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JerHqaFnMOg Faults *Is still 100% human; wearing no body-armor and using very standard weapons, tools and vehicles. *Over-obsessive at times and an adrenaline junkie *Sometimes dependent on wit and luck **He sometimes have good luck, sometimes terrible luck. https://youtu.be/xgI4altELTU **Much of his feats, combat skills and victories were due to sudden improvisation *Accident prone *Has frequently panicked when in intense situations; though he normally manages to pull through despite this *While trained in combat by Sully, his self-taught style can be overcome by more well-trained combatants **Including Nadine Ross (hand-to-hand) and Rafe Adler (fencing) *Often survives due to assistance of his allies or his villains' mistakes Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:US Combatants